


Asgard Thunderstorms

by windsoffreedom



Category: Marvel (Movies), Nordic Mythology, Norse Gods - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, light stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsoffreedom/pseuds/windsoffreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light, happy, one-chapter story. Children don't often enjoy rainy days or rainy nights and the same goes for the Asgardian royalty. The young princes of Asgard and their playmate find other ways to entertain themselves and keep each other company while the adults sleep like logs through the roaring thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Thunderstorms

In the distance, a loud boom and a blast of thunder shattered the quiet peace in the halls of the palace of Asgard. A little girl, around the age of ten, sat up with a start. Fright and shock etched across her young features. Her large green eyes betrayed her fear as she scanned the room which was occasionally illuminated in grey flashes of light. Storms were getting frequently common these days and as the child gazed out through the oval window of the golden room, the rain let on through dark and stormy clouds.

Pouting, the little girl sighed and flopped back onto the plump pillows beneath her. She rolled over to the side of her mattress, scrunching the blankets up to her chin, trying to fall back asleep. She closed her eyes and willed herself into a sort of limbo with the clashes of thunder still ringing through her ears, her senses sharp and alert as ever.

Less than a minute later, she was woken up yet again by something pulling, tugging, very gently at the part of the covers, closest to her feet. Suddenly all the stories of terrifying IceGiants and legendary beasts filled her mind and she scrambled up to the headboard, half kicking and half pulling the covers off. There beside her, by the bed, a pair of emerald eyes stared back, almost glowing in the dim light. The young boy of somewhere around her age with slicked black hair and donned in a green tunic, grinned boyishly.

“By the Allfather, Loki! You scared me!” The girl frowned. She couldn’t tell if he was being mean and pulling another one of his many pranks or if he was just plain bored. “If I scream and Lady Frigga hears me, you’re in Big Trouble.” she muttered crossly, folding her arms.

Before the boy could reply, another violent boom sounded and he yelped and jumped in fear, diving under the covers. The girl watched him in surprise, his reaction so comical that she burst out laughing. She clambered forward to the trembling lump under the blanket and prodded it. “So it’s not just the dark that bothers you, some kind of warrior you’ll make with all the things you’re afraid of.” 

Peeking at the door to her room, the charms which formed the golden barrier around the entrance were still intact, the boy couldn’t have broken in, he must have materialized of his own will; something he was known to do when something scared him, since he and his brother had been deemed old enough and banned from running to their mother’s chambers when they couldn’t sleep.

The lump huffed and started talking, it’s voice muffled from under the fabric. “My sleep was horrible, Sigyn. There were shadows on the walls.” the boy piped up a stye grumbling in the sky ceased momentarily. He peeked out from under the blankets. 

“So was mine, the thunder keeps me awake.” Sigyn smiled at his honesty. Loki, the younger prince of Asgard, shrugged as he crawled out and sat beside Sigyn with his legs crossed. The enormous expanse of the bed stretched out before them and for a moment, the two children sat in silence. It was Loki, who first broke the quietness. 

“One day, when I master all of the arts of magic, I shall command the clouds as I wish!” He said boldly. 

“Only, if I don’t beat you to it first. Sif said that I was far better than you and you only know how to trick people, all the time.” She elbowed him, giggling and Loki frowned back. A small debate ensued between them, their playful banter interrupted, abruptly, by the shattering of the spells at her door. Both of them, fell silent and turned to watch, the rather heavy door, shake and the barrier disintegrate into small golden blocks on the floor. 

Someone, or something was trying to get in. The winds picked up once more with full force gales and the pitter-pattering rain the battered and smashed against the window. Sigyn shrank back against the gold, ornately carved, backing of the bed but Loki sat still, otherwise unfazed.

The handle of the door moved and it was pushed open by a few inches to reveal the silhouette of another boy with tousled blonde hair and startling blue eyes, a little taller than Loki, much taller than Sigyn and quite a lot more brawny than either of them.

“Ah, so a mere storm can frighten even ‘The Most Bravest Warrior Asgard has Ever Seen’. I’m not sure if you should go around calling yourself that anymore.” Loki mocked his older brother. At this the other crown prince stepped in, raising his chin indignantly at his brother's remark as he closed the door behind him. 

“You don’t have anything better to say of yourself, Loki. Keeping Lady Sigyn up again with another of your tall tales. Mother should hear about this.” 

“Oh no, he wasn’t.” Sigyn replied, shaking her head. “Neither of us could sleep, and besides I’m glad to have company. I hate storms.” The raven-haired boy nodded in agreement.

“Sigyn’s absolutely right. Besides, unlike you, I don’t pretend to be all strong and tough. I’m not afraid to admit my fears.” 

The elder brother shook his head. “I’m not a coward. Father said that if I’m going to be King, I’ll have to be the fiercest of all the warriors in the Nine Realms.” The other boy looked at him in disdain. “Father also said that…” and Loki imitated their father’s low, gruff voice. “Ferocity without wisdom is utter stupidity.” The blonde boy was about to retort when a bright burst of lightning struck somewhere close buy with a deafening clap of thunder, reverberating through the floor. The children on the bed, flinched and the boy by the door cowered to his knees with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clamped tightly over his ears.

Loki was the first to recover and pointed his finger at his brother, laughing. “Look at who’s so brave now! You’re shaking like the feather that you are, Thor!” Thor stood up, frowning angrily. “ If I were you, I wouldn’t be rude to the future King of Asgard.” He shook his small fist at the boy on the bed. Sigyn who had joined in the laughter, stopped and stared at the two arguing boys. She sighed and stood up, bouncing on the springy mattress, she sat down between the two of them. 

“You’re making too much noise! If you don’t keep quiet, someone is going to come in and check on us and since you’re both in My room, and obviously none of us can go to sleep, I say we tell some stories.” Excitedly, Thor, climbed onto the bed to join his brother, their petty feud forgotten. “I’ll go first” said Thor, “I have many adventures to tell about mine and father’s journeys to Vanaheim and that time when us warriors were ambushed and defeated a huge mountain giant and the tales father told me about the Great War with the Jotuns!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, we’ve Alllllll heard of your ‘daring’ trips, Thor. Must you forget that I was there too? And as I recall, in our most recent outing, you were nowhere to be found while everyone else seemed to be holding off the wild beasts in the Vanaheim woods.” At that, there was a mischievous twinkle in Thor’s eyes. “ You seem to tire of my boasts brother, maybe you would care to share some victories of your own?” The smaller prince looked away. “I’d like to hear what Lady Sigyn has to say,” he remarked, turning to the girl who’d been silent all along.

“Well, perhaps you’d like to hear a story of some mortals my mother encountered during her travels through the realms. She was always fond of them and liked to watch them in their realm,” and Sigyn told her story while her two best friends sat quietly, listening intently as the night carried on. 

Although, she was younger than her playmates, she valued rules much more than the other two would care for. On one occasion, on another restless night, the three of them had gotten into a rowdy pillow fight and created such a ruckus that to their embarrassment, much of the court had been woken up in the middle of their slumber. The boys were punished and Thor more so because he had suggested to Loki that they sneak out of their rooms in the first place. After that, he had sulked for days on end. The chamber-maids who looked after the princes had forbidden the boys from bothering Sigyn, past their play time. Sigyn herself wasn’t quite sure why but they had said something along the lines of ‘respecting a Lady’s privacy’ and ‘princely etiquette’ but these terms were beyond what her mind could comprehend so she simply assumed that it was alright for them to have fun and play games when someone couldn’t get any shuteye, as long as they didn’t get into trouble for it.  
So the night went on with each of the trio taking turns to talk and laugh and play. 

Outside, in the scarcely lit corridor, Queen Frigga strode over the polished floors which lead to her private apartments. Soon after the storm, the clouds had parted beautifully and the fresh rain had brought a cooling breeze around the palace, a lovely time for a little star gazing, a hobby which she found quite peaceful and comforting. It had worried her when she found that both her sons were missing from their rooms, however she sought relieve in knowing that whatever they were up to, the boys had not yet dared to leave the palace grounds. There was no need for Odin to know, she trusted that both Loki and Thor would go where the other went. As she passed her ward: Sigyn’s room, she heard muffled, lively chatters and Thor’s boisterous voice. Smiling softy to herself she walked on, knowing that the children were safe and that there would be quite a few sleepy-heads at the breakfast table in the morning.


End file.
